Debt Maids
by Pokegirl185
Summary: Grandpa Julius has some debt to pay off. Feliciano and Lovino decide to pay off the debt by working off the money as servants. But who do they have to work for? The Beilschmidt and Carriedo family, of course. (Spamano and Gerita!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or France's perverted mind XD**

**France: I AM NOT PERVERTED! **

**Pokegirl185: *nods* Actually, you are.**

**France: Nu-uh.**

**Pokegirl185: Uh-huh.**

**France: Nu-uh.**

**Pokegirl185: Uh-huh.**

**Russia: *dark aura*  
**

** Pokegirl185: *puts arms up in surrender in tears* Sorry Mother Russia! I'll buy you vodka!**

**Russia: ^J^**

**Pokegirl185: *gives Russia a sunflower and a bottle of vodka***

**Russia: ^J^**

**Felicianos's POV**

I stared at the mirror, observing myself in the clothes given to me. My cheeks turned a cute shade of pink when I looked down and saw what I was wearing. It was a green dress, on top of the green dress was a clean, white apron. There was a red ribbon centered on the collar of the green dress. I touched my head and there, was a white colored piece of cloth tied around my head like a maid. My curl was sticking out of the left side of my head. Glancing down at my feet, I spotted brown colored boots. **(A/N: Basically, Chibitalia's dress) **I feel like a maid, it's a bit embarrassing but I have to do this for Grandpa Julius. Why am I dressed like this, you may ask...well, the day had started out like this...:

_The day had started out normal. For the past couple of weeks, Lovino and I spotted Grandpa Julius_ **(A/N: Grandpa Rome.) **_overlooking his money notebook. Calculating money that was beyond our way of thinking. Every time he would look at that notebook, he would make a worried face. Later on, we heard a knock on the door. Grandpa opened the door only to see a man with a serious facial expression. He wore something similar to a butler uniform or a tailcoat. They looked like they knew each other. Lovino and I hid near the staircase. We knew it was wrong but we wanted to know what was wrong..._

_"Your time is up, Julius." The man explained bluntly , getting straight to the point. _

_"I don't have the money to pay back...What can I do to pay it back?!" Grandpa replied with a grim expression on his face. _

_'Money? What money?' I thought to myself. I glanced at Lovino for a reaction. He looked just as confused as me. We looked back at them, continuing to listen._

_"Well...you_ **can **_work off the money to pay back the debt, Julius..." The man suggested with a smug grin._

_'What debt?' I asked myself curiously._

"_I'll do it for Grandpa Julius." I stood up and walked next to Grandpa Julius._

_"Idiota..." Lovino muttered in Italian. He face-palmed at my actions._

_He walked to my side and bravely said, "If he's going, then I am too." _

_"Thanks, Fratello." I smiled a bit at him like an idiot._

_"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed._

_Grandpa's expression was shocked, "Boys, you don't have to do this. We can find another way."_

_I shook my head and said, "We want to help." Lovino crossed his arms and nodded._

_Grandpa smiled sadly, "Alright..."_

_The man cleared his throat, the attention returning to him, "Alright, they have to leave then."_

_Grandpa Julius smiled sadly and hugged both of us. "What family are they going to work for?"_

_"The Beilschmidt and Carriedo family." The man answered. Grandpa, in reply, nodded calmly._

_He hugged us once again, kissing our foreheads and waved goodbye sadly._

_Lovino and I waved goodbye. We followed the man into his car. I glanced at Lovino. He sighed, annoyed at bit._

_"Why did you do that?" Lovino crossed his arms, an annoyed expression forming on his face._

_"I wanted to help Grandpa Julius..." I smiled sadly. My fratello sighed and patted my head gently._

_"What do we have to do when we get there?" Lovino inquired to the man driving._

_"Cleaning, mopping, doing laundry, ect." He replied._

_"Just like when we were little..." I whispered to myself.  
_

_"Huh?" Lovino asked me._

_I shook my head, "Nothing, Fratello."_

_I stared at the window, getting sad as we departed from home. I...started...getting...sleepy..._

**Lovino's POV**

_I rolled my eyes when I saw my little brother falling asleep. I let him sleep on my shoulder. _

_'Sometimes I think he's way too nice to people...'I thought to myself._

_"What's your name?" I asked rudely to the man that was driving the car._

_"Alfred." He answered with a polite tone._

_After a while, the car finally stopped moving._

_"We've arrived." Alfred informed while getting out of the car. He opened the door for us._

_'Fancy bastard...' I thought, smirking. I shook Feliciano to wake him up from his deep sleep._

**Feliciano's POV**

_I woke up to Lovino shaking me awake from my sleep._

_'We're here.' I pondered while yawning._

_I followed Lovino into the mansion while the man closed the door after me. Everything looked so expensive!_

**Lovino's POV**

_I hate it all. Everything is way too damn fancy or bright. I crossed my arms in annoyance and scowled at everything I looked at or got into my sights._

_Alfred showed us around the mansion. There were too many damn rooms. There were butlers and maids working everywhere. When Alfred was done showing us all the other rooms, he should us our rooms. I noticed something: Feliciano and my room were across each other. Oh great...=_='_

**Feliciano's POV**

_Yay! Big brother Lovino and my room are across each other! :D_

**Lovino's POV**

_When the tour was done, Alfred gave us a paper of the assignments and the person we are in charge of tomorrow. He also gave us our individual uniforms for tomorrow._

_I curiously looked at the clothes. It was a pink dress with a white apron. A ribbon was on the center of the dress collar. There was a white cloth and brown boots._ **(A/N: Chibi Romano's dress)**_ I grunted in annoyance and flopped on my new bed. I set up my alarm and fell asleep with a bad mood._

**Feliciano's POV**

_I was curious to see how I would look in the clothes. I smiled good-naturedly at the clothes._

_I tried on the clothes and that is what happened so far..._

I looked at myself a bit embarrassed. I took off the clothes and smiled.

'Goodnight Fratello. Goodnight Grandpa Julius...' And I fell asleep wordlessly with a big smile on my face as my eyes closed.

**Pokegirl185: Bye! *waves goodbye***

**France: I'M NOT A PERVERT!  
**

**Russia: *hugs the bottle of vodka and the sunflower***

**Italy: HASTA LA PASTA!~**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia or Prussia's obsession over being awesome.**

**Prussia: Vhat are you zalking about? I AM awesome! Kesesese~*smirks***

**Hungary: *grabs her frying pan* Oh vreally? *smirks***

**Prussia: *runs away like an Italian***

**Hungary: HEY! GET BACK HERE! *chases Prussia***

**Pokegirl185: *facepalms and shakes he****ad*Anyway...*pokes index-fingers together repeatedly* I wanted to ask the people reading if the story was fine so far...review what you think...**

**Hungary: Aww Author-chan is embarrassed. *smiles***

**Pokegirl185: *blushes in embarrassment and turns away* Anyway, lets continue with the story.**

**Third-person POV- With Lovino**

"Ugh..." Lovino's green-brown colored eyes glared at the alarm clock which read 6:30 a.m, turning if off with a grunt. 45 minutes until his day of being a servant began, he hesitantly got up from his current bed.

"Time to start the first day of hell." He scoffed, slightly grumpy from getting up early in the morning. He knew his brother well enough to know that Feliciano forgot to set up his alarm clock. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he headed to his little brother's current place of sleep. He knocked on the door lightly. No response.

He tried opening the door that was surprisingly unlocked. Lovino grunted quietly, "Great, that idiot was dumb enough to leave-a the door open." He entered, finding his brother asleep soundlessly. He was right! He forgot to set up his alarm! Lovino shook his head in disapproval before shaking his brother awake.

"Feliciano. Feliciano! FELICIANO!" Lovino whispered-yelled while shaking his brother wildly.

Feliciano finally woke up at the final call of his name, not opening his eyes yet. "Ve~ big brother Lovino? What are you-a doing here?"

Lovino sighed a little in response, "You forgot to set up an alarm-a to wake you up in the morning. Get ready." The younger Italian nodded in response, yawning.

Lovino was about to leave the room but Feliciano called his name. "Yeah?"

Feliciano smiled a bit tiredly, "Ve~ grazie, Fratello."

Lovino gave a small smile in response. "Try opening your eyes today." He advised.

The other brunette nodded and opened his caramel-colored eyes. Lovino went to his room with a slight smile ever present on his face.

**Third-person POV- With Feliciano- (6:36 a.m)**

'That was nice of Big Brother Lovino...' Feliciano thought while smiling. He finally snapped out of his thoughts after about a minute.

'I have to hurry!' Feliciano practically jumped out his bed, placing his uniform neatly on his bed before dashing to the bathroom at inhumane speed.

**Third-person POV- With Lovino (6:36)**

While entering his own room, Lovino glanced at his clock once more.

'Alright, I only wasted 6 minutes. I need to hurry up though.' He pondered to himself while placing his uniform ready on his bed. He entered the bathroom calmly with a towel at hand.

-After 10 minutes of showering and dressing up-

After dressing up, he had trouble tying the ribbon, after a while, he just gave up on it. When observing himself in the mirror, he remembered his childhood memories of being a servant. Why did they have to wear girl clothes again?! He decided to ask Alfred later on when he saw the fancy man once again. Shrugging it off, he opened the door . Frozen at the doorway was his brother, looking like he was waiting for the older brother. Surprised, he looked at his brother.

"Isn't that-" Lovino asked, pointing at the dress with a sense of nostalgia in his mind.

"Ve~ si?" Feliciano suggested, telling him to continue his sentence.

"Never mind, lets just-a get this over with." Lovino shook his head, taking out his schedule from one of his boots since the dress had no evident pockets.

"Okay?" the younger Italian answered with uncertainty evident on his face, showing his schedule that was held tightly in his hand.

Lovino studied his scedule. He had to tend to some guy named...Antonio Carriedo?

"Chigi, what the crapola?! What frikin kind of-a name is that?" The older Italian muttered to himself.

Feliciano ignored his brother's comment and studied his own schedule, "Ludwig...B-beilschmidt." He said slowly, trying to pronounce the name and failing. "I hope he's-a nice! Maybe we can-a be friends! Maybe he'll-a be my best friend. Maybe-" Lovino placed a hand over his mouth with a frustrated grunt, "We're here to-a pay the debt not make friends."

The caramel-eyed Italian calmly looked at his brother, "Ve~"

Lovino sighed and took his hand off the younger Italian's mouth. "I have to go to the-a bastard of a master, Fratello."

Feliciano nodded a bit sadly. He smiled sadly, "Bye, Fratello. See you after work." Lovino nodded in reply and went his way. Feliciano looked around when his brother left. "I don't-a know were my new friend is but I can-a look." He shrugged carelessly and wander off, running along the halls.

"Ve~ where should I-a go to first?" Feliciano grinned at a thought. He closed his eyes and started spinning around until he got dizzy and opened a door at random. It turned out to be the library and Feliciano...heh...fell onto someone with dizziness. The stranger was a tall and blond man with electric-blue eyes staring at him with great surprise. Feliciano gave a smile in response.

"Little girl, vhat is your name?" The stranger asked with a certain accent...German?...laced in his voice. The dress-wearing Italian started to laugh. "Vhat?" The unknown man crossed his arms. "Ve~ Im-a a guy and my name is-a Feliciano." The Italian stopped to look at the stranger's look of shock. "Zhen vhy are you vearing a dress?" Feliciano laughed nervously, "I dont a-know~" The stranger shook his head in disapproval. "Vhy are you here zhen?" "It's kinda of a long-a story..." He replied with a nervous smile. The stranger sat down on a chair, "I have time." Feliciano blinked in surprise...and he explained.

**Third-person POV- With Lovino**

Lovino honestly didnt know where the guy what's his name...Antonio was but he had noticed a tomato garden during the tour. Using his memory as a guide, he arrived at it and wore a content smirk. He ran towards to garden and looked for ripe tomatoes that looked good to eat. "Amiga, you like tomates?" An unknown voice with a Spanish accent came from behind him.

Lovino scowled at the stranger, "I'm a guy you..-" He looked around for an insult and saw the tomatoes that the stranger was holding in a basket. "-tomato-eating bastard." The stranger looked shocked and chuckled. "Entonces, why are you here?" The Italian scoffed, "Why would I tell-a you?" The unknown man looked surprised, "Good point...my name is Antonio." Antonio said with a grin on his face. "What the crapola?!" Lovino dropped a tomato in shock. Is this...the Antonio he was to work for?! He needed to make sure, "What's your-a last name?" "Carriedo." Antonio answered with a confused expression. Lovino ran into the house not before grabbing a tomato with him.


End file.
